The Baby Sitter
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: Seorang Wu Yifan menjadi Baby Sitter? Yang benar saja! Yifan sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam mengurus bayi, sementara Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya menghancurkan hari tenangnya dengan melimpahkan tugas itu padanya. Tapi, bagaimana jika Yifan dibantu oleh... Huang Zitao?/KRISTAO FF/GS


"_**Baby Sitter"**_

_Cast:_

_**Wu Yifan**__,__** Huang Zitao**__,__** Baby!Jongin**__, and __**HunHan Couple**__._

.

_**Disclaimer: **__semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya._

_**Warning: **__Genderswitch__. __**KrisHan Twin**__. __**Baby!Jongin**__. AU. No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**[Zhie Hikaru©2015]**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yifan merutuk. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menikmati libur tahun baru yang tenang. Semuanya berantakan oleh Luhan yang dengan seenak jidatnya melempar tanggung jawab akan si kecil Jongin padanya sementara gadis itu bersenang-senang diluar sana.

Sebenarnya Yifan tidak masalah jika hanya mengurung diri di rumah karena memang ia tidak suka berjalan-jalan dalam suasana bersalju di musim dingin. Tapi jika itu artinya ia harus menjadi _baby sitter_ untuk bayi berusia sepuluh bulan ini, lebih baik ia _kabur_ dan bermain basket di atas salju saja bersama teman-temannya. _Hell_, merawat bayi bukanlah keahliannya!

Terlebih Yifan hanya sendiri di rumah. Tidak ada Luhan, tidak ada ibu, tidak ada ayah, bahkan pembantu pun diliburkan. Intinya, Yifan _sendirian_. Tsk, menyesal sekali ia tidak ikut liburan ke Kanada bersama kedua orang tuanya; lagi-lagi karena Luhan. Gadis itu bersikeras untuk tidak ikut bersama ayah dan ibu dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu libur tahun baru merangkap bulan madu kesekian itu. Padahal Yifan tahu betul alasan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Memangnya apalagi kalau bukan karena Luhan ingin kencan dengan kekasihnya.

_Ha!_

Sebagai satu-satunya yang masih berstatus _otw-taken_—saking tidak inginnya dikatakan jomblo _ngenes_—di rumah, Yifan benar-benar merutuk. Akibat status _single_nya itu, sekarang ia terjebak dalam _kencan_ dengan seorang bayi—oh, Yifan bukan pedofil, _tolong_. Hanya saja, Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing benar-benar keterlaluan meninggalkan bayi kecil mereka sementara suami istri itu justru pergi berlibur ke negeri Sakura yang _katanya_ untuk menyaksikan konser musik legendaris idola si ayah muda; Kim Joonmyeon. Mereka akan menginap satu malam, sementara tidak mungkin untuk mengajak seorang bayi berumur sepuluh bulan untuk _bergumul_ dengan ratusan orang di Tokyo _Dome_, maka diputuskanlah untuk menitipkan si kecil Kim Jongin pada Luhan.

_Pada Luhan!_

Pada dasarnya memang gadis itulah yang pertama mengiyakan ketika Yixing dengan seluruh keimutan wanita berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu untuk meminta bantuan menjaga bayinya. Luhan memastikan bahwa ia akan sangat dengan senang hati menghabiskan hari bersama Jongin yang imut; dan dari cara bicaranya itu Luhan terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Pasangan orang tua muda itu pun merasa sangat tertolong, hingga tanpa ragu meninggalkan bayi kecil mereka beserta satu tas besar berisi penuh keperluan bayi. Keduanya lalu berangkat ke Jepang untuk kembali esok harinya; tepat sehari sebelum tahun baru. Tapi kemudian, sesuatu yang menyebalkan muncul hanya beberapa jam setelah kepergian Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Oh Sehun datang, dengan gaya fesyennya yang cukup membuat seorang Wu Luhan kelepek-kelepek seperti ikan ganjil; membawa misi mengajak sang gadis tercinta berkencan; Yifan bersumpah akan memenggal kepala dua sejoli itu—_jika saja itu diperbolehkan._

Oh, ayolah, jika Luhan pergi dengan Sehun, lantas siapa yang akan menjaga si kecil Jongin? Seorang Wu Yifan benar-benar tidak punya kemampuan apalagi pengalaman dalam mengurus bayi. Berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya, Wu Luhan, yang pada dasarnya memang punya _pekerjaan sampingan_ sebagai pengasuh sukarela _baby _Jongin; Luhan memang menyukai anak-anak. Yifan tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh bayi. Dan sekarang Luhan meminta padanya untuk menggantikan _tugas mulia_ mengasuh Jongin?

"_Sekali-kali belajar mengasuh bayi tidak ada salahnya. Lagi pula kau tidak ada kencan, kan?"_

Terkutuklah mulut Luhan yang tajam! Meski kembar, Yifan merasa tidak ada sedikit pun kebaikan dari Luhan padanya hanya demi membuatnya bangga mempunyai saudara secantik Luhan. Gadis itu menyebalkan, _iya_, dan anehnya Yifan tidak pernah bisa melawan dari si gadis menyebalkan itu.

Tsk, seharusnya Yifan pergi ke Kanada saja menyusul ayah dan ibu. Akan tetapi, mengingat ia dan Luhan tidak bisa terpisah jarak sejauh itu, atau salah satu bahkan keduanya dari mereka bisa jatuh sakit. Luhan memang licik! Kalau memang ia ada kencan dengan kekasihnya, lantas mengapa ia menyanggupi saja untuk merawat Jongin?

"_Ah, maafkan aku, Yifan Sayang. Aku lupa ada kencan dengan Sehun. Hahaha, tolong, ya? Jongin itu anak manis, kok."_

—_kalau manis, boleh kumakan?_

Dan—_blam_! Pintu besar itu tertutup setelah Luhan beserta kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, pergi meninggalkan kediaman Wu. Menyisakan Yifan dan si kecil Jongin yang menatap jenaka. Bayi itu duduk manis di atas sofa sambil menggigit mainan karet berbentuk lingkaran. Yifan berpikir, jahat sekali orang tua bayi ini karena hanya memberikan karet untuk sang anak. Kenapa tidak biskuit saja?

Yifan menghela napas. Jika saja ia benar-benar orang jahat dan _tegaan_, tentu saja ia akan meninggalkan bayi ini sekarang juga. Tapi itu _hanya jika._ Karena Yifan masih punya rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi, akhirnya ia pun menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa tepat di sebelah Jongin. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di atas dada, menatap lurus pada bayi sepuluh bulan di sampingnya, sementara yang ditatap nampak lebih tertarik pada mainan karetnya saja.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" Yifan bergumam sendiri, dan saat itu Jongin kecil melirik padanya. Mereka saling bertatapan sekarang.

Jongin kecil memang lucu, matanya bulat besar dengan pipi tembem yang imut, sangat_ unyu_ dengan badan gembulnya yang terbalut mantel bayi berbahan bulu yang lembut dan hangat. Di atas kepalanya terlingkupi oleh _beanie_ rajut lucu berwarna cokelat melingkupi sampai setengah dahinya. Mulut kecilnya gemas menggigit mainan karetnya, seperti berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk _menghancurkan_ si karet dengan empat gigi susunya; dua di rahang atas dan di rahang bawah.

Yifan mengernyit, apa bayi ini kelaparan? Sungguh ia tidak tahu apakah sebegitu enaknya menggigit mainan karet itu sampai-sampai mulut si bayi belepotan dengan air liurnya sendiri. Yifan jadi berpikir, apakah saat ia seumuran Jongin, ia juga menggigit karet sintesis seperti itu?

Menghela napas, lelaki berusia duapuluh satu tahun itu lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya; Jongin nampak tertarik dengan pergerakan itu, menatap punggung Yifan dengan mata bulatnya. Yifan mengambil tas berwarna cokelat yang diletakkan di samping sofa, membongkar isinya, mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya jauh lebih baik dari sebuah mainan karet—_ketemu!_

Sebotol susu!

"Ini jelas lebih baik."

Yifan duduk kembali ke atas sofa, Jongin menatapnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua lalu kebingungan dengan botol susu di tangannya. Bergantian menatap pada botol dan Jongin, Yifan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil mainan di tangan Jongin terlebih dahulu, baru memberikan dot itu pada si kecil. Sialnya, _baby_ Jongin justru menangis.

Yifan pun gelabakan.

"He-hei, jangan menangis. Duh!"

Yifan masih berusaha menenangkan bayi Jongin yang menangis. Mainan karet sudah ia kembalikan, tapi bayi itu masih saja menangis; yang ada malah semakin keras. Yifan benar-benar kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan bayi yang menangis. Terlebih sekarang tangisan Jongin semakin menjadi, Yifan menggaruk kepalanya.

—_lalu suara bel dibunyikan._

Yifan terkesiap mendengar suara bel, ia bingung. Apakah tidak apa-apa meninggalkan bayi Jongin yang menangis sementara ia membuka pintu? Haduh, siapapun itu yang menekan bel; Yifan sangat berharap itu adalah Luhan atau Joonmyeon dan istrinya, meski rasanya mustahil. Luhan tidak akan memencet bel saat pulang ke rumah jika itu adalah di akhir pekan, sementara kedua orang tua si kecil ini jelas baru akan pulang esok harinya. Jadi, siapapun itu yang bertamu, Yifan akan mengutuknya jika itu tidaklah seorang atau tidak ada keperluan penting. Oh, Wu Yifan sedang kebingungan sekarang.

—_dan bel masih terus berbunyi_.

_Sial_!

"Kau, tunggu di sini dulu, oke? Aku harus membukakan pintu."

Tidak lebih dari sepuluh detik Yifan sudah sampai di depan pintu besar rumahnya dan siap membukakan pintu; tak pernah menyangka bahwa seseorang yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah—

"Zitao?"

Zitao tersenyum manis. "Hai, Yifan." sapanya.

Yifan balas tersenyum—kikuk. "Ha-hai. Ada perlu apa?" disela itu ia mendengar bahwa Jongin di dalam sudah tidak menangis lagi. _Syukurlah..._

"Luhan bilang dia ingin meminjam buku literaturku kemarin tapi sepertinya ia lupa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya saja." Zitao menjelaskan seraya menentengkan tas plastik di tangan kanannya.

Yifan membeo. "Ah, sepertinya—"

"HUWEEEE!" 

Belum sempat Yifan menyelesaikan perkataannya, suara tangisan Jongin dari dalam rumah terdengar lagi dan kali ini lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Gugup, Yifan langsung berlari ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Zitao yang masih berdiri terpaku ditempatnya.

Yifan terkejut bukan main mendapati Jongin kecil yang tengah tiarap di atas karpet bulu; menangis keras, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, wajahnya merah padam sementara topi rajutnya tergeletak di samping; singkatnya, _bayi itu terjatuh_. Yifan langsung mengangkat Jongin dan bayi itu masih saja menangis keras. Yifan kebingungan. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Saat itulah, Zitao muncul ditengah kehebohan Yifan dan si kecil Jongin. Sadar bahwa ia sudah bertindak tidak sopan dengan masuk tanpa seizin empu rumah, tapi Zitao benar-benar khawatir mendengar suara tangisan bayi.

"Boleh kubantu?"

Tawaran Zitao saat itu adalah solusi terbaik menurut Yifan. Segera saja ia serahkan bayi Jongin pada gadis itu dan Zitao menyambutnya dengan sigap. Gadis itu mulai menimang-nimang, berusaha menenangkan Jongin sambil juga mengusap punggung bayi itu lembut. Ia menoleh pada Yifan, "Dimana tas perlengkapan bayinya?"

"Eh?" untuk sekian detik Yifan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Zitao. Tapi setelah gadis itu mengulangi ucapannya lagi, Yifan akhirnya paham dan segera mengambilkan tas yang dimaksud. "Ini."

"Terima kasih." Zitao mulai membuka resleting tas. "Aku mencari minyak kayu putih." Namun karena tampknya ia kesulitan membuka tas itu sembari menggendong Jongin di dadanya, Yifan pun memutuskan untuk membukakan tas itu.

Seterusnya, Yifan hanya memerhatikan saja ketika dengan telatennya gadis bermarga Huang itu merebahkan bayi Jongin ke atas sofa untuk kemudian memijat lembut dahi Jongin yang memerah dengan minyak kayu putih. Bahkan sampai gadis itu membaui bokong si kecil untuk kemudian mengganti popok dan celananya; Yifan baru tahu bahwa ternyata Jongin menangis bukan karena lapar atau takut padanya, melainkan karena si kecil itu _pipis_—popoknya sudah terlalu basah.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tidak basah lagi."

Entah bagaimana caranya, bayi Jongin malah tertawa lucu mendengar ucapan Zitao. Seolah-olah bayi yang bahkan belum bisa berjalan itu mengerti betul apa yang orang dewasa ucapkan. Yifan hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya.

Si kecil Jongin nampak seperti sedang mengecap-ngecap sesuatu, mulutnya membuka dan menutup aneh, tak lama kemudian bayi itu mulai menangis lagi—meski tidak terlalu keras. Zitao lantas menggendong dan mengayun-ayunkannya lagi. Ia menoleh pada Yifan. "Apa sudah diberi susu?"

"Eh? Itu..." Yifan baru ingat tadi ia belum sempat memberi susu pada Jongin. Lelaki itu pun menggeleng.

Zitao tersenyum. "Baiklah, dimana susunya?"

Yifan menyerahkan botol susu pada Zitao, namun gadis itu malah menggeleng. Yifan tidak mengerti.

"Jam berapa susunya dibuat?"

"Ha?" Yifan menatap botol susu di tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Zitao mengangguk. "Sepertinya sudah lama. Kita harus membuatkan susu yang baru. Lebih dari dua jam, susu formula tidak boleh diberikan pada bayi."

Yifan membeo, ia tidak pernah tahu tentang susu formula untuk bayi. Jadi, kemudian ia ke dapur bersama Zitao dengan sekaleng susu bubuk di tangan Yifan dan botol susu yang baru. Yixing menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat teliti.

Awalnya Zitao yang akan membuat susu, tapi Jongin kecil malah menangis keras ketika ia akan dipindah tangankan pada Yifan. Akhirnya, Zitao tetap menggendong Jongin, sementara tugas membuat susu beralih pada Yifan; _dan itu tidak mudah_.

Hampir lima belas menit dan Yifan harus dua kali mengulang membuatkan susu untuk Jongin karena ia membuatnya terlalu panas dan terlalu banyak susu. Akhirnya, instruksi yang ketiga dari Zitao berhasil Yifan lakukan dengan baik; takaran susunya sudah pas dan susunya juga tidak panas alias hangat saja. Mereka pun kembali ke ruang tamu.

Zitao mengambil duduk di atas sofa, Yifan mengikuti di seberangnya. Lelaki itu memerhatikan, sebelum Zitao memberikan susu pada si bayi, gadis itu terlebih dahulu meneteskan susu ke atas punggung tangannya; katanya untuk mengetes suhunya sekali lagi. Sudah pas, Zitao pun segera memberikannya pada Jongin. Zitao memegangi botolnya sementara Jongin kecil duduk di atas pangkuannya. Sejenak, Yifan merasa Zitao jadi terlihat seperti ibunya bayi Jongin saja.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, setengah botol susu ukuran seratus mililiter itu pun ludes. Bayi Jongin minum dengan sangat lahap. Zitao kemudian membersihkan sisa susu yang menempel di sekitar mulut Jongin dengan tisu. Saat ia ingin meletakkan botol ke atas meja, Yifan mengambil alihnya; karena nampaknya Zitao sedikit kesusahan dengan Jongin ada dipangkuannya.

Sekarang, Jongin yang sudah kenyang nampak lebih _damai_ di atas pangkuan Zitao; sembari kembali mengemut mainan karetnya. Zitao terkekeh melihat bayi Jongin.

"Kau sama sekali tidak kesulitan menanganinya."

Zitao menoleh pada Yifan, lalu mengangguk. "Aku punya adik berumur lima bulan di rumah."

Yifan nampak terkejut. "Kau punya adik? Kukira kau..."

Zitao terkekeh. "Awalnya memang anak tunggal. Tapi setelah pindah ke Seoul, Ayah memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dan sekarang aku punya Kyungsoo sebagai adikku."

Itu adalah hal yang baru bagi Yifan untuk mengetahui bahwa Zitao memiliki adik. Yang ia tahu, Zitao adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha kaya sementara ayahnya, Huang Zhou Mi, adalah seorang duda.

"Sepertinya Luhan tidak pernah bercerita padamu, ya?"

Yifan mengangguk sekali. Yah, meskipun Luhan adalah kakak kembarnya, tidak semua hal akan mereka bagi berdua. Terlebih Yifan memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Zitao, hanya mengenal seadanya dan ikut berteman dengan gadis Huang ini karena Zitao sendiri adalah sahabat Luhan. Ah, dengan begini, entah mengapa rasanya Yifan jadi merasa sedikit _lebih dekat_ dengan gadis Huang ini.

_Baby_ Jongin yang bergerak-gerak ribut di atas pangkuan Zitao, mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang dewasa di sana. Kedua tangan Jongin yang gembul sedang menarik-narik kerah mantel yang sedari tadi belum sempat gadis itu lepas. Tidak sampai di situ, bahkan sekarang Jongin juga menjambak rambut Zitao yang tergerai panjang. Gadis itu nampak kesulitan karenanya.

Yifan segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk kemudian berpindah ke samping Zitao. Niatnya untuk mengambil alih Jongin, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya bayi kecil itu malah menangis manakala Yifan berhasil menariknya ke atas pangkuan lelaki itu. Tidak hanya menangis, si kecil Jongin juga menendang-nendangkan kakinya dan menjambak angin kesana-kemari. Lebih menyulitkan dibandingkan saat si bayi ini berada di atas pangkuan Zitao.

"Hei, hei, jangan mengamuk. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Kim Jongin."

Sementara Yifan berusaha menenangkan Jongin, Zitao yang sudah selesai memperbaiki tatanan rambut sekaligus melepas mantelnya, malah tertawa melihat _pergumulan_ antara Yifan dan bayi itu.

Lelaki bermarga Wu nampak kewalahan karena Jongin kecil terus menendang dada dan kedua tangannya memukul-mukul wajah Yifan saat lelaki itu mengangkat tinggi tubuh gembul si kecil. Niatnya ingin bermain, bukannya malah dipukuli bayi macam ini.

Zitao lantas merapatkan duduknya dengan Yifan agar bisa lebih dekat dengan si kecil Jongin; dengan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa akibat dari pergerakannya itu, Yifan harus menahan napasnya untuk sejenak akibat wajah keduanya yang cukup dekat. Zitao menoel sebelah pipi tembem Jongin. "Hei, tampan. Jadi namamu Kim Jongin, ya?" kali ini mencoba mengajak Jongin berkomunikasi.

—_dan Yifan harus menelan ludahnya kaku._

"Mma... Mma..."

"Eh?"

Baik Zitao maupun Yifan, keduanya sama-sama terkejut mendengar gumamam Jongin kecil tersebut. Saling tatap, Yifan dan Zitao menunjukkan seolah bahwa mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan berucap seperti itu.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" tanya Zitao.

"Mma! Mma..."

Zitao dan Yifan saling tatap lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya—lalu sama-sama tersenyum. Zitao meraih lengan mungil itu dan Jongin segera menggenggam telunjuk Zitao yang terulur padanya.

"Jongin bilang apa, Sayang? Ayo, coba ucapkan lagi."

"Mma! Mma!" seolah mengerti, bayi berusia sepuluh bulan itu kembali mengucapkan kata tunggal itu dua kali. Kali ini dibarengi dengan tawa dan mata bulatnya. Zitao nampak bahagia sekali mendengarnya, seakan-akan ia adalah ibu kandung dari bayi dipangkuan Yifan itu sendiri.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya ia menyebut _Mama_?"

Yifan menggedikkan bahu. "Aku kurang tahu hal itu tapi kurasa iya. Jongin hanya banyak tertawa saat Luhan bermain dengannya."

Zitao melebarkan mulut, wajahnya nampak gembira. "Ini luar biasa!" Yifan tanpa sadar juga ikut mengangguk senang. "Ayo, kita ajak bicara lagi."

Akhirnya, seharian itu dihabiskan oleh Yifan dan Zitao untuk bermain bersama Jongin. Si kecil benar-benar cerewet, menurut Yifan. Tapi Jongin kecil sangat lengket pada Zitao. Maunya digendong oleh Zitao terus dan saat Yifan berusaha untuk mengambilnya, Jongin akan mengamuk dan kemudian menangis. Akhirnya, hanya Zitao lah yang bisa menggendong Jongin. Bayi kecil ini pemilih sekali. Bahkan seingat Yifan, si kecil Jongin benar-benar lengket pada Zitao seperti halnya pada Luhan. _Ah, kecil-kecil sudah tahu yang cantik-cantik._

Zitao masih asyik menemani Jongin sementara Yifan tadi pergi sebentar untuk mandi. Si kecil itu duduk di atas sofa, sementara Zitao selonjoran di bawahnya; di atas karpet. Jongin kecil suka sekali memainkan rambut panjang Zitao yang dibuat bergelombang dengan volume besar. Rambut Zitao sangat lembut, mungkin karena itulah bayi Jongin suka memainkannya; dan Zitao tidak masalah dengan itu—karena Kyungsoo adiknya juga sering melakukan hal yang sama. Terlebih Jongin kecil tidak menarik rambutnya dengan keras, hanya memain-mainkannya.

Zitao bersenandung, ia merasa aneh untuk kemudian tidak mendapati tarikan di atas rambutnya, ternyata Jongin tertidur. Kepalanya terantuk-antuk lucu, Zitao pun segera membaringkannya dengan pelan di atas sofa. Menguap, gadis itu ikut menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas sofa hingga tak lama kemudian ia ikut tertidur juga.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya ia ke ruang tamu, Yifan terkejut mendapati Zitao dan Jongin sudah tertidur pulas. Didekatinya dengan pelan, keduanya nampak begitu lelap. Ah, sepertinya kelelahan karena bermain seharian. Walau hanya bermain di dalam rumah, tapi percayalah, semua yang telah mereka lakukan tadi benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi untunglah, dengan semua itu Jongin kecil tidak lagi menangis.

Yifan mengambil selimut; satu untuk Jongin, satu lagi untuk Zitao.

_Ah, Huang Zitao._

Gadis ini luar biasa, Yifan jadi merasa bersalah karena Zitao justru harus ikut-ikutan mengasuh Jongin kecil hari ini. Tapi ia juga bersyukur, bayangkan saja jika Zitao tidak ikut membantu. Yifan yakin ia tidak akan pernah membuat bayi Jongin sampai tertidur seperti ini.

Yifan menjatuhkan diri ke atas karpet; berhadapan dengan Zitao, lantas menyandarkan kepalanya miring ke atas sofa. Diperhatikannya lekat gadis bermarga Huang yang terlelap. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari celah bibir merahnya—Zitao jelas kelelahan. Namun tidak sekalipun gadis itu mengeluh tadi. Yah, mungkin Zitao memang benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan mengasuh bayi.

Melihat Zitao dan Jongin tertidur, Yifan sadar, ternyata mempunyai anak itu tidaklah mudah; terlebih merawatnya. Bahkan satu orang bayi kecil seperti Jongin saja sudah membuat Yifan kewalahan. Lantas, bagaimana selama ini ibunya merawat dua kembar seperti dirinya dan Luhan? Pasti ibunya sangat kesulitan dulu. Terlebih ia dan Luhan adalah anak pertama, meski tidak ada anak kedua juga kemudian. Intinya, mereka hanya dua bersaudara. Dalam hati Yifan berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah mengecewakan orang tuanya. Mulai detik ini, ia akan lebih menyayangi dan menghargai kedua orang tuanya yang sudah membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, hingga ia dan Luhan bisa tumbuh sehat dan sebesar ini sekarang.

Yifan juga berpikir, suatu saat pasti akan tiba saat dimana ia memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Ia akan menjadi suami bagi istrinya dan seorang ayah bagi anak-anaknya. Ia berharap bisa membangun keluarga yang baik, sama seperti ayah dan ibunya. Tapi yang pasti, ia harus menemukan pasangan hidup yang baik dan mengerti terlebih dahulu; bahkan yang bisa mengimbangi, sehingga ia dan istrinya kelak bisa membangun sebuah keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia.

Nanti, ketika saatnya tiba, Yifan berjanji akan mendedikasikan dirinya lebih banyak untuk keluarganya, agar tidak ada sedikitpun dari istri maupun anak-anaknya kelak yang merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dari sosok suami maupun ayahnya. Ya, Yifan akan memikirkan keluarganya lebih banyak di masa depan nanti. Jadi, untuk sekarang ia butuh mencari pasangan hidup yang baik, pengertian, dan... entah kenapa Yifan merasa wajahnya menghangat kala menatap wajah Zitao disebelahnya.

Yifan menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak, tidak! Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Zitao. Gadis di sebelahnya ini, memangnya siapa yang akan menolak gadis secantik dan sebaik Huang Zitao? Bahkan sejujurnya, Yifan mengakui bahwa sosok Zitao sudah sangat memenuhi dari kriteria wanita idamannya.

"Hmhh... Yifan?"

Wu Yifan membelakkan mata. Ia sedang mengamati dengan intens wajah Zitao ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Cepat-cepat Yifan memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, rasanya malu luar biasa ketika dipergoki sedang menatap intens wajah seseorang oleh orang yang ditatap.

Tapi Zitao nampaknya cuek saja. Gadis itu anteng saja merentangkan kedua lengannya ke depan, melonggarkan otot-otot lengannya yang kaku setelah tadi dibuat menjadi _bantal_ saat ia tidur. Gadis itu celingukan kesana-kemari, dan berakhir menatap Yifan di sampingnya, sementara yang ditatap hanya melihat lurus ke depan.

"Yifan, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Eh? Em, itu..." Yifan melirik jam besar di dinding. "jam setengah empat sore."

Zitao terbelalak. "Oh, astaga! Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

Yifan mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Enam jam, mungkin."

Zitao menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Ya ampun, sepertinya aku tidak sadar waktu."

"Maaf," ucap Yifan. "gara-gara aku, kau malah terjebak di sini dan ikut mengasuh Jongin." lalu menoleh pada si kecil yang masih tertidur pulas.

Zitao menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak masalah karena ikut menjaga Jongin. Tapi kupikir aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, tidak." Yifan menyela dengan cepat. "sebaliknya, kau sudah sangat banyak membantu. Aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini."

Zitao terkekeh—dan itu nampak sangat manis di mata Yifan. "Jongin itu bayi yang lucu. Ah, aku jadi merindukan Kyungsoo sekarang."

"Kau mau pulang?"

Zitao melirik Jongin. "Ya. Kurasa ibu pasti khawatir karena aku hanya bilang bahwa akan keluar sebentar tadi."

Yifan mengangguk. "Hm, kurasa Luhan sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Kuantar?"

Zitao terkekeh. "Lalu Jongin bagaimana?"

Yifan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa." Serius, ia benar-benar lupa tentang Jongin tadi.

Zitao menggerakkan sebelah tangannya. "Tak apa, tadi juga aku datang sendiri, kan? Tenang saja."

Zitao lalu berbenah. Setelah merapikan selimutnya dan membenarkan selimut Jongin, ia dan Yifan segera beranjak menuju pintu depan. Saat itulah mereka sadar bahwa salju yang turun sudah lebih deras jika dibandingkan dengan yang turun pagi tadi. Jadi, Yifan segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambilkan sebuah payung berwarna putih yang kemudian ia berikan pada Zitao.

"Kukembalikan nanti, ya." ucap Zitao.

"Tak masalah."

Zitao mengucap salam sebelum pulang juga melambaikan tangannya, saat sebuah Aventador masuk ke halaman luas kediaman Wu; Luhan dan Sehun sudah kembali. Luhan nampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Zitao dengan payungnya di depan rumah, segera saja gadis itu menghampiri gadis Huang, sahabatnya.

"Aku mengantarkan buku yang ingin kaupinjam. Kukira aku perlu melakukannya karena sepertinya kau lupa, benar 'kan?" jelas Zitao ketika Luhan menanyakan keberadaannya. Seketika, gadis kembaran Yifan itu terbelalak dan menepuk dahinya menyesal.

"Zitao maafkan aku. Kau benar, aku memang lupa. Oh, Tuhan."

Luhan pun berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf pada sahabatnya. Aish, sepertinya penyakit lupa yang ia derita semakin menjadi saja. Kasihan sekali sahabat cantiknya ini sampai repot mengantarkan ke rumah padahal Luhan sendiri seharusnya bisa mengambilnya tadi ke kediaman Zitao. Tapi begitulah, _lupa_ itu benar-benar menyulitkan.

"Bagaimana kalau masuk dulu? Aku harus menebus kesalahanku padamu." Luhan nampak penuh penyesalan. Namun Zitao justru tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak apa, Luhan. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu." ucap Zitao.

"Tapi—"

Zitao mengisyaratkan dengan sebelah tangan. "Bukankah lebih baik kau mengajak Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu? Ini hujan salju, _lho_."

Luhan terkesiap, sadar juga akhirnya bahwa ia sudah menelantarkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya. Segera saja Luhan mengisyaratkan pada sang kekasih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu; barulah Sehun beranjak dan kemudian menghampiri Yifan yang masih berdiri di depan teras; jaraknya sekitar tiga meter dari Zitao dan Luhan—sebelumnya Sehun juga sempat menyapa Zitao.

"Tapi kau juga harus masuk, Zitao."

Zitao tetap menggeleng. "Aku sudah lama di rumahmu. Jadi aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Sudah lama?" Luhan nampak tidak mengerti.

Zitao mengangguk. "Tadi aku membantu Yifan mengurus Jongin sebentar."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Akhirnya, Luhan pun mengalah untuk membiarkan Zitao pulang setelah Yifan turun tangan untuk menjelaskan bahwa pada dasarnya memang Zitao sudah kelamaan di rumah ini dan harus segera pulang sebelum ibunya khawatir. Luhan mengangguk, setelah memberi salam, Yifan pun memutuskan mengantar Zitao sampai gerbang depan sementara Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Sehun.

"Aku pulang dulu." ucap Zitao.

Yifan mengangguk. Rasanya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi entah kenapa terasa sulit untuk diucapkan. Bahkan sampai Zitao berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kediaman Wu, Yifan akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit berseru nyaring; "Zitao!"

Gadis itu spontan berbalik saat Yifan memanggilnya; bahkan lelaki itu sampai berlari menghampirinya. Sekarang, ia berhadapan dengan Yifan. "Ya?"

Yifan sedikit menunduk. "A-ano," Yifan menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "malam tahun baru nanti..."

"Ya?" dan Zitao nampak sabar menunggu apa kiranya yang ingin diucapkan oleh lelaki di depannya.

"Jalan denganku, boleh?"—_mati saja aku kalau Zitao menolak!_

Zitao mengerjap. Sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Yifan akan mengajaknya pergi di malam tahun baru. Bukankah itu jadi terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan... _kencan?_

Yifan benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Terlebih gadis di depannya ini hanya menatapnya tanpa berbicara sepatah pun. Membuatnya semakin gugup seperti sedang menunggu vonis hukuman. Yifan sudah merasa rendah diri dan benar-benar menyesal bahwa Zitao ternyata sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Kenekatannya untuk mengajak gadis ini pergi adalah hal paling gila yang pernah ia lakukan; tanpa berpikir sebenarnya. Jadi, Yifan sudah siap menahan malu untuk membalikkan tubuhnya saat—

"Tentu saja boleh."

—dan Wu Yifan tersenyum mempesona.

.

.

.

.

.

[_the end_]

.

Seharusnya ini di_publish_ sebelum tahun baru, tapi ya... telat seminggu _gak_ apalah. Hahaha...

.

.

_Sign,_

**Zhie Hikaru**


End file.
